Esper (Final Fantasy VI)
Espers are magical beings in Final Fantasy VI. When killed, they transform into magicite that teach the party magic. Equipping magicite allows an esper to be summoned in battle. Espers are central to the plot, being enslaved by the Gestahlian Empire who extract their magic to fuel their rampage for world domination. Story Espers were created as a result of humans coming into contact with magic and the Warring Triad during their war for dominance. The gods realized what they were doing was wrong and sealed themselves away in the forms of statues. They returned the espers their free will, and asked to be protected by them. A second war began between espers and humans seeking to use their powers, beginning the War of the Magi. At the height of the war the espers created a new realm where they escaped with the Warring Triad's statues. A handful of espers remained in the world, such as Valigarmanda, who was frozen in ice, and Odin, who was petrified in the Ancient Castle buried deep within the mountains. Ramuh lived in the human world for an unspecified time, using his humanoid appearance to blend into normal society, and he implies other espers do the same. The espers' magicite remains also remained, such as Ragnarok and Phoenix. As the remaining espers concealed their existence, the knowledge of magic became the stuff of legends and myths. The espers lived in their world safe from human invasion until a woman named Madeline stumbled upon the Esper World. She fell in love with an esper named Maduin much to the other espers' dismay, and gave birth to a baby girl, naming her Terra. Two years later an army led by Emperor Gestahl invaded the Esper World. Unlike Madeline, who had come upon the place by accident, Gestahl had spent years searching for the Esper World. His troops began capturing espers, causing a panic, and the Elder, who was one of the few able to perform the feat, formed a Sealed Gate around the entrance to the Esper World and forced out the soldiers. Maduin was taken when he tried to stop Madeline and Terra from leaving before the gate closed, as Gestahl captured all three of them, but killed Madeline. For the next sixteen years the captured espers were being held in the Magitek Research Facility in the Imperial capital of Vector, and were the subject of experiments conducted by Cid Del Norte Marquez who extracted their magic power and infused it into humans using the process of Magitek, creating the Magitek Knights. His first experiment was done on a man named Kefka Palazzo. The experiment was deemed a failure as Kefka lost his mind. A more refined process was invented and used on Celes Chere, whom Cid raised as his daughter. The refined process no longer harmed the subject's mental faculties, and soldiers and machines began to regularly be infused with magic. At an unspecified point in time, the esper Ramuh and three other espers—Siren, Cait Sith and Kirin—escaped the Empire, but the latter three were struck down. Ramuh fled to Zozo, taking refuge atop a tower in the city. Four espers—Leviathan, Gilgamesh, Gigantuar and Diabolos—also escaped and would wander the world remaining free from detection for a year. Diabolos eventually dies and his magicite comes to rest in Dragons' Den. At Narshe, the townspeople unearth the esper Valigarmanda in a newly dug mine shaft. The news attracts the Empire's attention, and they send Terra, under their control via a slave crown, to retrieve it with Biggs and Wedge. Biggs and Wedge are killed when the esper responds to Terra's presence, knocking her unconscious. A villager named Arvis finds her and contacts Locke to get her out of the city safely. The two are members of the Returners, a resistance group, and Terra joins their ranks to help them fight the Empire. When the Returners return to Narshe they attempt to have Terra awaken Valigarmanda to have a powerful ally to fight the Empire. The contact causes Terra to lose control of her powers and transform into an esper. Ramuh, sensing this, summons Terra to him and puts her to rest while she mentally wrestles with what she is. When the Returners track her down Ramuh explains the Empire's methods for extracting magic are flawed. Total transfer of an esper's power is only possible via magicite, the crystallized remains of an esper when they die. Ramuh entrusts the magicite shards of Siren, Cait Sith, Kirin and himself to the Returners, and tasks them to rescue the imprisoned espers from the Magitek Research Facility. The Returners raid the facility and rescue the espers, but are too late to prevent them from dying and turning into magicite. Kefka and the Empire learn that magicite magic is more potent than Magitek, and with the Empire's magic supply gone, the Returners ally with Narshe to open the gate to the Esper World and launch a joint human-esper attack on Vector. Terra opens the gate, but when the espers emerge they lose control of their powers like she did, and go on a rampage at Vector. The Empire is decimated and Gestahl calls a truce, asking the Returners to ally with him to find the espers and explain the truce to them to avoid further bloodshed. an esper into a magicite by an unknown ability.]] While Terra, Locke and General Leo locate the espers at Esper Caves near Thamasa, it is revealed to have been a ruse to draw them out of hiding. Kefka arrives under Gestahl's orders and kills the espers, seizing their magicite, incapacitates the party, and kills Leo. The sealed gate opens and more espers arrive to attack Kefka, but he is immune to their powers and turns them into magicite. Kefka and Gestahl cross the sealed gate and raise the Floating Continent with the power of the Warring Triad. When the party confronts the two, Kefka kills Gestahl and takes the Triad's power as his own. The party flees, and the world is destroyed. In the newly formed World of Ruin only a few espers remain, though magicite remains are abundant. With the destruction of Kefka and the Warring Triad, espers and magicite vanish from the world. List of espers Magicite espers The following espers are usable as magicite: Terra Terra is the daughter of the human Madeline and the esper Maduin, making her a half-human and half-esper. Her Trance command transforms her into esper form when she discovers the truth about her origins. From then on she can control her powers, as long as she uses it in short bursts. This enables her to unlock her latent magical potential and increase her physical and magical power drastically. She can revert into human form at will. Terra is naturally gifted in magic due to her heritage, able to learn sixteen spells as she levels up without the help of magicite. Esper folk It is unknown how many espers exist during the events of Final Fantasy VI, but there are at least dozens if not hundreds. They are represented on the field by assorted sprites representing wolves, dragons and fairies, and are not given proper names. Yura and Esper Elder are the exception. In the battlefield they use the summon sprites of other espers, so it is likely their field sprites are not reflective of their actual appearance. Only one unnamed esper has a unique sprite—a red palette swap of Ifrit that battles Kefka in Thamasa. EsperTerraSprite.PNG|Terra in her esper form. EsperElder.gif|Esper Elder. Yura.gif|Yura. Bluedragonfield.PNG|Blue Dragon esper. Green Dragon Esper Sprite.png|Green Dragon esper. Red Dragon Esper Sprite.png|Red Dragon esper. Fairy Esper Sprite.png|Fairy esper. Wolf Esper Sprite.png|Wolf esper. FFVI Red Ifrit.png|Unnamed esper (SNES/PS1/GBA). RedIfrit-ffvi-ios.png|Unnamed esper - Unused (Mobile). Gameplay Cast from weapons At some point during development it was planned summons could be cast from weapons with a 25% chance upon physically attacking. These added abilities are dummied. They could have also been used as item magic and been consumed after being used. As bosses Shiva, Ifrit, Valigarmanda, Leviathan, Gigantuar, and Gilgamesh are fought as bosses. As playable party members Terra Branford is half-esper and a playable character since the start of the game. her unique battle command is Trance allowing her to transform into a magical form and become temporarily more powerful. Maduin is playable in a flashback sequence, but the player can't enter battle as him. Magicite When equipped as magicite they grant stat boosts upon level up to those currently equipping them. As summons :For the summon sequences, see: Esper (Final Fantasy VI)/Videos Any esper that is equipped as a magicite can be summoned. All summon attacks are unblockable, except for those that inflicts status ailments. Gogo can mimic espers with their Mimic command. Musical themes The theme song for the Espers is called "Esper World", sometimes referred to as "Another World of Beasts". It plays in the Esper World and is also used during somber moments in the game. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Lakshmi, Seraph and Maduin appear as summons. FFLTNS Lakshmi.png|Lakshmi. FFLToS Seraph.png|Seraph. FFLTNS Maduin.png|Maduin. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The espers appear as summons. PFF Kirin Sprite.png|Kirin. PFF Seraph Sprite.png|Seraph. PFF Siren Sprite.png|Siren. PFF Fenrir Sprite.png|Fenrir. PFF Midgardsormr Sprite.png|Midgardsormr. PFF Bismarck Sprite.png|Bismarck. PFF Valigarmanda Sprite.png|Valigarmanda. PFF Maduin Sprite.png|Maduin. PFF Alexander Sprite.png|Alexander. PFF Ragnarok Sprite.png|Ragnarok. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Some of the espers appear and are often associated with a relevant party member from ''Final Fantasy VI; Maduin was given to Terra in Final Fantasy VI, and players often assign Odin for Locke for its rare Speed level up boost because Locke has the highest natural Speed stat. ;Ability Cards FFAB Maduin - Terra SR.png|Maduin (SR). FFAB Maduin - Terra SR+.png|Maduin (SR+). FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin SSR.png|1000 Needles (SSR). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar SSR.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra SSR.png|Diamond Dust (SSR). FFAB Sonic Dive - Terra SSR.png|Sonic Dive (SSR). FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin SSR+.png|1000 Needles (SSR+). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar SSR+.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra SSR+.png|Diamond Dust (SSR+). FFAB Sonic Dive - Terra SSR+.png|Sonic Dive (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra UR.png|Diamond Dust (UR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Terra UR.png|Judgement Bolt (UR). FFAB Megaflare - Terra UR.png|Megaflare (UR). FFAB Shin-Zantetsuken - Raiden UR.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra UR+.png|Diamond Dust (UR+). FFAB Excalibur - Locke UR+.png|Excalibur (UR)+. FFAB Shin-Zantetsuken - Raiden UR+.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Sonic Dive - Terra UUR.png|Sonic Dive (UUR). FFAB Ghostly Veil - Terra UUR+.png|Ghostly Veil (UUR+). FFAB Masamune - Locke UUR+.png|Masamune (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Ifrit - Locke Legend SR.png|Ifrit (SR). FFAB Ramuh - Terra Legend SR.png|Ramuh (SR). FFAB Ifrit - Locke Legend SR+.png|Ifrit (SR+). FFAB Ramuh - Terra Legend SR+.png|Ramuh (SR+). FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin Legend SSR.png|1000 Needles (SSR). FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend SSR.png|10,000 Needles? (SSR). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR.png|Breach Blast (SSR). FFAB Cat Rain - Relm Legend SSR.png|Cat Rain (SSR). FFAB Maduin - Terra Legend SSR.png|Maduin (SSR). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend SSR.png|Masamune (SSR). FFAB Odin - Locke Legend SSR.png|Odin (SSR). FFAB Sonic Dive - Terra Legend SSR.png|Sonic Dive (SSR). FFAB Tri-Disaster - Relm Legend SSR.png|Tri-Disaster (SSR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend SSR.png|Zantetsuken (SSR). FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|1000 Needles (SSR+). FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend SSR+.png|10,000 Needles? (SSR+). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR+). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Breach Blast (SSR+). FFAB Cat Rain - Relm Legend SSR+.png|Cat Rain (SSR+). FFAB Maduin - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Maduin (SSR+). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Masamune (SSR+). FFAB Megaflare - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Megaflare (SSR+). FFAB Odin - Locke Legend SSR+.png|Odin (SSR+). FFAB Sonic Dive - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Sonic Dive (SSR+). FFAB Tri-Disaster - Relm Legend SSR+.png|Tri-Disaster (SSR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Zantetsuken (SSR+). FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR.png|Excalibur (UR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Terra Legend UR.png|Judgement Bolt (UR). FFAB Masamune - Locke Legend UR.png|Masamune (UR). FFAB Megaflare - Terra Legend UR.png|Megaflare (UR). FFAB Shin-Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra Legend UR+.png|Diamond Dust (UR+). FFAB Excalibur - Locke Legend UR+.png|Excalibur (UR+). FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR+.png|Excalibur (UR+). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend UR+.png|Masamune (UR+). FFAB Megaflare - Terra Legend UR+.png|Megaflare (UR+). FFAB Shin Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Tidal Wave FFVI Legend UR+.png|Tidal Wave (UR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend UUR.png|10,000 Needles? (UUR). FFAB Enkidu - Terra Legend UUR.png|Enkidu (UUR). FFAB Sonic Dive - Terra Legend UUR.png|Sonic Dive (UUR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra Legend UUR+.png|Diamond Dust (UUR+). FFAB Enkidu - Terra Legend UUR+.png|Enkidu (UUR+). FFAB Ghostly Veil - Terra Legend UUR+.png|Ghostly Veil (UUR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ifrit and Shiva appear as bosses. FFRK Ifrit & Shiva FFVI.png|Ifrit & Shiva. FFRK Mad Bismarck FFVI.png|Mad Bismarck. FFRK Mad Fenrir FFVI.png|Mad Fenrir. FFRK Cursed Maduin.png|Ultimate Maduin. FFRK Breach Blast.png|Bismarck's Breach Blast. FFRK Chaos Wave.png|Maduin's Chaos Wave. FFRK Howling Moon EA.png|Fenrir's Howling Moon. FFRK Tri-Disaster.png|Valigarmanda's Tri-Disaster. Mobius Final Fantasy'' Gallery Magicite.PNG|Magicite (SNES/PS/GBA). Magicite-ffvi-ios.png|Magicite (iOS). FF6 Ramuh Field.png|Ramuh's field sprite. FF6 Ifrit Field.png|Ifrit's field sprite. FF6IfritBattle.PNG|Ifrit's battle sprite (SNES/PS/GBA). Ifrit - FF6 iOS.png|Ifrit's battle sprite (iOS). FF6ShivaField.PNG|Shiva's field sprite. FF6 Valigarmanda Field.png|Valigarmanda's field sprite. Tritoch frozen.PNG|Valigarmanda's frozen field sprite. FF6 Bismarck Field.png|Bismarck's field sprite. FF6 Carbuncle Field.png|Carbuncle's field sprite. FF6 Catoblepas Field.png|Catoblepas's field sprite. FF6 Phantom Field.png|Phantom's field sprite. FF6 Unicorn Field.png|Unicorn's field sprite. Maduin ff6.png|Maduin's field sprite. Odinesper.PNG|Odin's field sprite. FF6 Odin Petrified.png|Odin petrified. FFVI Phoenix.png|Phoenix summoned in the field. FFVI Summon Orb.png|"Summon orb" used during the summon sequence, distinct from the green orbs used in other games. Valigarmanda-ffvi-gba.png|Valigarmanda frozen battle sprite. FFVI Kefka absorbs Esper.png|Kefka transforming an esper into a magicite. ;SNES/PS/GBA sprites RamuhFF6.PNG|Ramuh. KirinFF6.PNG|Kirin. FFIIIUS Siren Censored.png|Siren's censored sprite in the US version (SNES). Siren ff6.png|Siren's PS1 and Japanese sprite. Siren-ffvi-gba.png|Siren (GBA). Stray.png|Stray. IfritFF6.PNG|Ifrit. Shiva ff6.png|Shiva. UnicornFF6.PNG|Unicorn. MaduinFF6.PNG|Maduin. CatoblepasFF6.PNG|Catoblepas. Phantom - Summon.png|Phantom. CarbuncleFF6.PNG|Carbuncle. BismarckFF6.PNG|Bismarck. GolemFF6.PNG|Golem. ZoneSeekerFF6.PNG|Zone Seeker. SraphimFF6.PNG|Sraphim. QuetzalliFF6.PNG|Quetzalli. FenrirFF6.PNG|Fenrir. ValigarmandaFF6.PNG|Valigarmanda. MidgardsormrFF6.PNG|Midgarsormr. Starlet-ffvi-snes.png|Lakshmi's censored sprite in the US version (SNES). FFVI Starlet.png|Starlet (PS1/GBA). AlexanderFF6.PNG|Alexander. PhoenixFF6.PNG|Phoenix. FFVI Ragnarok Esper.png|Ragnarok. OdinFF6.PNG|Odin. BahamutFF6.PNG|Bahamut. CrusaderFF6.PNG|Crusader. RaidenFF6.PNG|Raiden. LeviathanFFVI.png|Leviathan. GilgameshFFVI.png|Gilgamesh. Cactrot.PNG|Cactuar. JumboCactuarFFVI.png|Gigantuar. Diabolos-ffvi-gba.png|Diabolos. ;GBA Attacks FFVI Judgment Bolt.png|Judgment Bolt FFVI Holy Aura.png|Holy Aura FFVI Siren.png|Lunatic Voice FFVI Cat Rain.png|Cat Rain FFVI Ifrit.png|Hellfire FFVI Shiva.png|Diamond Dust Unicornsummon.png|Healing Horn Maudinsummoned.png|Chaos Wave FFVI Demon Eye.png|Demon Eye FFVI Ghostly Veil.png|Ghostly Veil FFVI Ruby Light.png|Ruby Light FFVI Breach Blast.png|Breach Blast FFVI Earthen Wall.png|Earthen Wall FFVI Magic Shield.png|Magic Shield FFVI Angel Feathers.png|Angel Feathers FFVI Sonic Dive.png|Sonic Dive FFVI Howling Moon.png|Howling Moon FFVI Tri-Disaster.png|Tri-Disaster FFVI Abyssmal Maw.png|Abyssal Maw FFVI Alluring Embrace.png|Alluring Embrace FFVI Divine Judgment.png|Divine Judgment FFVI Flames of Rebirth.png|Flames of Rebirth FFVI Zantetsuken Summon.png|Zantetsuken FFVI Mega Flare.png|Mega Flare FFVI Metamorphese.png|Metamorphose FFVI Crusader.png|Cleansing FFVI Shin-Zantetsuken.png|Shin-Zantetsuken FFVI Tidal Wave.png|Tidal Wave FFVI 1000 Needles.png|1000 Needles FFVI GBA 10,000 Needles.png|10,000 Needles? FFVI Dark Messenger.png|Dark Messenger FFVI Excalipoor.png|Excalipoor FFVI Excalibur.png|Excalibur FFVI Masamune.png|Masamune FFVI Enkidu.png|Enkidu Etymology de:Esper (FFVI) ru:Эспер (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Espers in Final Fantasy VI Category:Races in Final Fantasy VI Category:Summon magic in Final Fantasy VI Category:Summon magic Category:Summons